Pinched Hearts
by Czexy
Summary: 'She loves him more than he will ever know. And he loves her more than he will ever show.' Shots of short and random IchixHime moments.
1. One Step Apart

**Pinched Hearts**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to my heart, but I am not its rightful author.

**A/N:** Shots of short and random IchixHime moments.

* * *

><p><strong>I. One Step Apart<strong>

'_She loves him more than he will ever know._

_And he loves her more than he will ever show.'_

* * *

><p>"Kurosaki-kuuuun!" She called out as she found him standing in front of the school gate.<p>

"Hey, Inoue." He greeted her.

"Sorry, I just dropped by the library to return a book. How long have you been waiting here?"

"Hmmm...10 minutes, I guess."

"I'm really sorry." She apologized again and smiled sheepishly.

"I don't mind. Come on, let's go home."

She bowed her head a bit and smiled as she recalled what happened earlier in their class. He offered to walk her home, since her boyish best friend informed her that she cannot go with her due to Karate practice after class.

They started walking, and took the road directed to her apartment.

"Ne, Kurosaki-kun."

"Yep?"

"Are you hungry?"

"A little...Why?"

"I'm hungry... Maybe we could stop by a store and buy some snack before we go home."

"Okay. What do you want to eat then?"

"Heh—I'm craving for donuts!" She beamed at him.

"What the—donuts again?" He said as he scowled.

"Yup!" She answered and chuckled at his reaction. "How about you?"

"Hmm...ramen. I want ramen."

"Okaaay, ramen and donuts coming up!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

"Alright." He gave her a smirk.

...

As they reached the end of the pedestrian zone, a speeding car passed in front of them. Gray smoke filled their vision and some of it accidentally went into her eyes.

She squinted vigorously and rubbed both of her eyes. "Owww..."

"What the fuck?!" He shouted in disgust and coughed out the dust.

"Owww... I can't open my right eye…" She turned to face him. "Help… I can't-"

"Stop rubbing it. It'll get irritated." He advised.

He leaned forward and lowered his head close to her face. "Stand still...Let me see."

"Uhhh...It hurts."

She stopped rubbing her eyes and let him figure out what to do in her stead.

He was looking at her teary orbs, and then he gently lifted her chin with one hand instinctively.

Her blood rushed up inside her. She did not expect him to act like that. It triggered something within her - something she had been hiding in her heart for so long.

_So close, he can almost kiss my nose..._

"Hold it, and try not to blink. I think you caught something in your eye."

"Okay." She agreed in anticipation.

He held the side of her head with the hand he used to lift her chin.

And using his thumb and forefinger, he gently opened her eyelid so as to prevent it from closing.

She then tilted her head up.

He blew several puffs of air into her eye.

She blinked.

"Pain still there? Tell me."

He blew another one.

She blinked repeatedly.

_His breath smells like mint, yet it is so warm._

"How is it?" He asked again.

"I-I think it's okay now. The pain is gone." She commended shyly. She was relieved.

Using his thumb, he gently wiped a tear at the corner of her eye.

_...There it goes again._

_What is this?_

He met her gaze and saw her smile.

"Tha-Thank you...Kurosaki kun."

He kept staring at her face like he was in a trance.

She got nervous, so she slowly glanced down a bit and focused on his nose instead.

And then she suddenly felt two hands rested on both sides of her shoulder.

"Uhh—Kurosaki-kun?"

He did not flinch.

_She got beautiful eyes._

"Kurosaki-kun..." She said in a low tone. Her heart was pounding hard inside her rib cage.

_A cute nose..._

_And pink flushed lips._

_And wait—what!?_

He paused—realized he was staring at her intensely.

"Kuro-saki-kun?"

"Uhmm sorry, let's keep moving." He said as he glanced away, and automatically removed his hands on her shoulder.

"Okay." She responded as she heard him speak again just right before her mind goes completely blank.

He grabbed her hand and gently pulled her to cross the pedestrian.

Her heart skipped a beat.

He felt her soft petite hand clasped on him tightly as they continued walking. It sent different signals in his head.

_What is this? _

And he tried so hard to ignore it.

"Ku-Kurosaki-kun, you got warm hands..." She said softly.

He ignored it again.

And they had crossed the road without her knowing that he was blushing as hell.

* * *

><p>~End~<p>

**A/N:** My first fic so far... lol. Reviews are always welcome—good or not. Thanks!


	2. Countdown in a Heartbeat

**Pinched Hearts:**

**II: Countdown in a Heartbeat**

(Disclaimer applied)

**A/N:** Thank you to those who reviewed:** Renji4eva, anonymousP**, and to the guest who pinpointed my errors. You don't need to hide yourself as anonymous... I would appreciate all the critics/ help / learnings I can get. :D

**Warning:** OOC.

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

…

It was 30 minutes before 12:00 midnight.

At the park, Ichigo and his family were waiting for the New Year's countdown along with the crowds of people. Everyone seemed having fun.

**Karin:** Ichi-ni, is that Orihime-chan?

**Ichigo:** Huh?

Ichigo turned towards the direction where Karin looked. He spotted his auburn haired friend, wearing light-pink knitted off-shoulder blouse, faded-blue skinny jeans and sling bag while holding a large white balloon. She was standing near the fountain with Tatsuki..

**Ichigo:** Yeah, she's with Tatsuki. Wait I'll 'call em up, tell dad and Yuzu I'll be back.

**Karin:** No worries.

…

…

…

**Orihime:** Waah Tatsuki chan I don't think we can find Kurosaki-kun here.

**Tatsuki:** Sado said he's within this area...

Suddenly, Orihime's cellphone vibrated. She took it from her bag. She noticed the name Kurosaki.

**Orihime:** Oh- he's calling… Kurosaki-kun!

**Tatsuki:** Great. Now ask him where the hell he is.

Orihime answered the call.

**Orihime:** Kurosaki-kun?

**Ichigo's voice:** Hey Inoue, Uhm, stay where you are.

**Orihime:** Eh? Where are you? I'm actually looking for you! I'm with Tatsuki-chan right now.

**Ichigo's voice:** Yeah- I know because I can see you both from where I am.

**Orihime:** What?! Where? Eto...

Orihime turned her head sideways trying to spot an orange haired guy around.

**Ichigo's voice:** I'm coming. I'm just right behind the stage- near the bridge.

Orihime instantly looked behind her and she saw him.

She waved at him with glee.

He smiled.

…

…

…

**Orihime:** Hi Kurosaki-kun!

**Ichigo:** Hey, glad you're here.

**Tatsuki:** We've been looking for you dumbass!

**Ichigo:** Why?

Tatsuki reluctantly replied.

**Tatsuki:** Ask her.

Ichigo looked at Orihime curiously.

**Ichigo:** Why?

**Orihime:** Because I want you to write your wishes here…

Orihime showed her white balloon with ribbons tied on the string. She handed it to him with a pen marker. Ichigo took it without a question. He saw many writings covered almost the entire balloon. He slowly read it and found out that Chad, Ishida, Keigo, Mizuiro, Tatsuki and Orihime already wrote their wishes. He chuckled.

**Ichigo:** Whoa… so this is why you are looking for me? Heh- nice idea.

**Tatsuki:** Just write faster! She will unleash it at exactly 12midnight sharp!

Tatsuki explained.

**Orihime:** She's right!

Orihime smiled shyly.

**Ichigo:** Okay.

He started writing his wishes.

**Tatsuki:** Guys, I need to go back to my mom! She's calling on my phone. I'll be back - I'll catch up soon.

Tatsuki intervened and left them hastily.

**Orihime:** Oh-kay... See you later Tatsuki chan!

Orihime waited until Ichigo finished writing his wishes.

She could not see what he's writing - only his facial expression. He seemed happy.

...

**Ichigo:** Done. Here it is.

Ichigo closed the pen marker with its cap and returned it back to Orihime, as well as the balloon.

**Ichigo:** Hey, don't read it.

Orihime gazed back at him. Ichigo smirked and stole the balloon from Inoue's hand.

**Orihime:** Eh? Not fair! You've read ours!

Orihime pouted at him.

**Ichigo:** Come, I'll show this to Yuzu and Karin. Can they write their wishes here too?

**Orihime:** Ofcourse, why not?

Orihime smiled. She got surprised when Ichigo held her hand and slowly drag her to come with him.

**Ichigo:** Let's go, before the countdown starts.

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Yuzu:** Here ya' go Orihime-chan.

Orihime took the pen and the balloon.

**Orihime:** You're welcome!

She smiled at Yuzu.

**Orihime:** By the way, where's your father, Kurosaki kun?

**Ichigo:** Hmm I don't know… He's just here a while ago.

**Karin:** Dad returned to the clinic. Somebody called him because of emergency.

**Ichigo:** What emergency?

**Yuzu:** Don't worry Ichi-ni. I heard there's just a minor injury from one of our neighbours...

Both Orihime and Ichigo sighed in relief.

**Ichigo:** I see..

**Karin:** Hey, the countdown is starting!

**Yuzu:** Whoa!

**Orihime:** It's time!

All of them were anticipating the countdown and fireworks display.

10…

People started counting along with the clock on the screen.

9…8... 7... 6...

…

5

…

4

...

3

…

2

…

1…

**_"Happy new year!"_**

The fireworks had started at exactly 12 midnight. A big "2015" appeared on the big screen in front of the stage.

People were all cheering and greeting each other.

…

**Ichigo:** Happy new year, Inoue.

**Orihime:** Happy new year Kurosaki-kun!

She released the balloon. They both watched the balloon flying upto the sky.

**Yuzu and Karin:** Happy new year, Ichi-ni! Orihime-chan!

**Orihime:** Happy new year too!

**Yuzu:** Thank you again for coming to us tonight, Orihime-chan!

**Karin:** I hope all our wishes will come true!

Karin grinned at Orihime.

**Orihime:** I hope so!

**Karin:** Ichi-nichan… Orihime-chan…

Orihime and Ichigo looked at Karin.

**Karin:** You both have a common wish, and that seems interesting.

**Orihime:** Really?! Which one?

**Ichigo:** Shut up, Karin. You're ruining the fireworks show.

Ichigo got distracted by Karin.

**Karin:** Eh.. Why are you reacting like that? Is that a big deal?

**Yuzu:** Yeah, you both want to go to Disneyland on Valentines day! I've read it!

Orihime looked at Ichigo.

He met her eyes and scowled.

Yuzu and Karin continued to watch the fireworks and ignored the two, as if they already knew what's going to happen.

Orihime blushed as she slowly realized why he refused to let her read his wishes at first.

Ichigo slowly held her hand again and he locked his gaze on her.

**Ichigo:** Let's go to Disneyland sometime?

Orihime froze in disbelief as she felt his sincerity.

**Orihime:** A-are you so sure?

**Ichigo:** Why not? Just you and me - okay?

**Orihime:** Seriously?

**Ichigo:** Well, we wished the same thing - right?

Orihime averted her gaze and looked at the sky full of fireworks.

Ichigo did the same.

She gently squeezed his hand and laughed cheerfully.

**Orihime:** Yup, let's go together... It'll be more fun then!

Ichigo blushed as he felt her little warm hand.

They continued watching the fireworks happily.~

* * *

><p>End<p> 


End file.
